Baldi
Baldi is a villain from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning, He is currently role-played by TylerAK412. History (Baldi's Basics In Education and Learning) The player needs to find the notebooks for his friend, Every time they pick up a notebook, Math questions will be asked, The player can get all of the questions in the first notebook correct, But as the game goes on the final question will be unreadable, and Baldi will get faster for every question you get wrong. If you get them all wrong, A special ending occurs with a corrupted character named Filename2 who tells you to destroy the game and never tell anyone about it. (Baldi's Camping Field Trip Demo) Baldi will return in this game, And he is again the main antagonist, The Player must keep the fire going by collecting firewood and returning to the campfire, However, Cloudy Copter will get in the player's way by blowing on the fire, The Player must return immediately if this happens, Because if the fire dies... The player dies too, By Baldi of course. Quotes (Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Quotes) "Oh, Hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse!" "You need to collect 2 Notebooks before you can use these doors." "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject: Math! Answer the three questions correctly, And you might get something special." "Problem 1!" "Problem 2!" "Problem 3!" "Zero." "One." "Two." "Three." "Four." "Five." "Six." "Seven." "Eight." "Nine." "Plus," "Minus," "Times," "Equals..." "Aha, You got it!" "Great job! That's right!" "Good one!" "You're doing fantastic!" "I can't believe it... You're incredible!" "You did great! Come here and get your prize! A shiny quarter! Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up! Then, when you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know." "Welcome to Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning! That's me!" "Just type the correct answer into the empty box. Press the ENTER key on your keyboard when you think you have the right answer." "Congratulations! You found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is: GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh-Heh-Heeeeh!" (Baldi's Camping Field Trip Demo) "Let's go camping!" "Alright, all set. I'll go set up the bear traps. I want you to keep the fire going. Go out into the woods and collect firewood, then bring it back to refuel the fire. The bigger the fire is, The more points you'll earn! Alright, Go for it." "WOW!" Trivia Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a comic he made called "Baldimore". This comic may or may not be canon, It shows that Baldi has a wife and a son, But Mystman12 has not confirmed if it was canon or not. According to mystman12's livestream of his own game, Baldi's voice was based upon the character Waluigi, from the ever-popular "Super Mario Bros." franchise, who has an uncannily similar, yet more nasal sounding voice. Category:Villains